Our First Kiss
by NerdsAreAce
Summary: Dalton'verse. A series of drabbles about how different couples at Dalton had their first kiss.
1. Chustin

Here is the first instalment of the "Our First Kiss" drabbles, and where better that to start with Chustin?

xxx-xxx

"Charlie? You alright? Charlie!" Justin waved his hand in front on the Windsor's face, trying to regain his attention. It worked; Charlie sat up a little straighter, blinking rapidly and trying not to look like he didn't take in a word of what the Hanover just said.

"Er, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." Charlie replied, resulting in a sigh from Justin. The Brit rolled his eyes and returned to his essay, scribbling down important notes. He was really trying not to laugh at Charlie's adorable antics.

"So, erm, do you think that you could explain that again?" Charlie asked sheepishly. It wasn't his fault he couldn't concentrate, Justin was just really, _really _distracting. Especially the accent. Charlie couldn't get enough of it. That was why Charlie always insisted that they study in Windsor and not Hanover; Windsor usually had enough background noise to distract Charlie from Justin's cockney accent.

Justin raised his eyebrows at his friend, but restarted his explanation anyway. But, a few minutes later, when he saw Charlie zoning out again, he huffed impatiently. _Really, could he not concentrate for 5 minutes? _Justin sighed again, but he wasn't annoyed with Charlie, he could never be annoyed with Charlie (not for very long, anyway).

Justin reached across the bed he and Charlie were sitting on, gently tapping the Windsor on the nose to stop his daydreaming. He had expected a sheepish grin and an apology (a half-hearted one, most likely), so, needless to say that he was surprised when Charlie grabbed his hand, and scooted closer to him.

"Chaz, what are you-" The rest of Justin's question was silenced when Charlie pressed his fingertips to Justin's lips. The Hanover gave him a questioning look, but made no attempt to speak. Charlie brought Justin's hand to his own lips and pressed a gentle kiss to his palm. Justin tensed slightly, and Charlie dropped his hands immediately, pulling them back into his chest.

Justin hadn't meant to freeze up like that, but he wasn't expecting that from Charlie. He'd had a crush on Charlie for a while, but had never thought that his feelings were reciprocated.

"I'm so, so sorry, J, I thought...that y-you wanted mmph-" Charlie's eyes widened when Justin's lips met his. Justin's hands moved to cup Charlie's face, while Charlie's hands rested on Justin's hips.

It was a gentle, sweet kiss; not rushed or hurried at all. Justin nibbled Charlie's bottom lip as the Windsor leaned forwards, so that he was pressing Justin into the mattress. In return, Justin wrapped his arms tightly around Charlie's neck, pulling him closer. When their lips parted, Justin smiled fondly, pecking Charlie's lips a few more times, basking in the peaceful moment.

Of course, in Windsor, a peaceful moment could only last so long. As if on cue, there was the sound of an explosion, followed swiftly by lots of shouting (Charlie was sure he heard someone shout "Demons!"). Justin groaned and Charlie gave him an apologetic look, before rolling off of him and heading off to deal with his rambunctious house.

But not before walking back over to Justin and pulling him into another loving kiss.


	2. Clustin

Clustin needs some love. It really does. 'Nuff said.

xxx-xxx

Austin was quite a solitary person, that was just the was he was. He didn't feel the need to be around lots of loud, noisy people. He'd didn't have lots of friends; he never had. But then again, you don't miss something you never had.

But, sometimes it really worried Clay that Austin was such a private person. He never socialised unless he had to, and would much rather study than spend time with friends. Clay thought that he must have been very lonely. So he made a point of hanging around with Austin whenever he could, whether the Stuart liked it or not.

So, when Clay saw Austin in the Library, laid out an alcove with a mug of hot chocolate and a (rather large) book, he leisurely ambled over to him. Austin was to engrossed in the book he was reading to notice Clay walking towards him; or rather, sneaking up on him.

Austin didn't see Clay until it was too late. And even if he _had_ seen Clay, he probably wouldn't have thought that he would just walk up to him and poke him in the ribs. Although, to be fair, Clay had no idea that Austin wasticklish to the point that a small poke would make him fall out of his alcove (it was a good thing that Austin had finished his drink before Clay reached him - _that_ would have been messy).

So, when Austin let out a surprised squeak and fell face first onto the floor, Clay didn't know how to react. Eventually, he just burst out laughing, and he didn't stop until he received a sharp glare from the Stuart. Even then, his laughter stop completely; he was still giggling quietly.

"Really, Austin? You're ticklish?" Clay asked, trying to sustain his giggles. When he received no answer, he leaned down, offering a hand to help Austin up. It was ignored. Austin stood up by himself and sat back down in the alcove, pretending that Clay wasn't even there.

Not to be discouraged, however, Clay just climbed into the alcove alongside Austin, wrapping his arms around the Stuart's waist, resting his head on his chest. A sight like this wasn't uncommon anymore; Clay had learned that if he was quiet, then Austin wouldn't complain about his presence. It was an odd compromise, but it worked.

"What are you reading?" Clay inquired, as he tried to move to get a better view of what Austin was looking at.

"A book" Austin replied, his eyes never leaving the page. Clay huffed, _Austin was no fun sometimes. _Persistent as ever, Clay reached out as prised the book from the Stuart's hands and throwing it carelessly to the floor.

Austin said nothing, but the look on his face betrayed his annoyance. As he moved to disentangle himself from the boy next to him, said boy tightened his grip on Austin's waist. Clay's other hand moved to tangle in Austin's dark blonde hair.

Austin, alarmed at the sudden closeness, tried to jerk out of Clay's hold, but that only made Clay hold on tighter. He gently stroked his thumb over Austin's cheek, his other hand tracing patterns over his hip.

Austin, unaccustomed to being so close to another person, panicked slightly, pressing both of his hands against the Windsor's chest, trying to create some space between them. Nobody had ever held him like that before, so he had no idea was coming next.

Clay kissed him. And he kissed back. He didn't know why, but when Clay gently pressed his lips against Austin's own lips, he didn't push him away. In fact, Austin's hands gripped Clay's shirt, pulling him closer.

Neither of them knew how long they sat like that - Austin in Clay's arm, lips pressed together in a tender kiss, with Clay gently running his hand's through Austin's hair.

When they parted, Austin's eyes fluttered open and offered Clay a shy smile. Clay just grinned and pressed his lips to Austin's forehead.

So what if Austin didn't have many friends; he had Clay, and that was more than he could ever have hoped for.

xxx-xxx

Good?Bad?

Anyone have any preferences as to which ship I do next?


	3. Dwerek

Sorry I haven't added anything in a while, but I'm back! Have some Dwerek!

It's a Read More because it'd kinda long.

Whenever Dwight tried to exorcise Stuart house, it never went smoothly. He should've known that, but still, he couldn't just sit around doing nothing while Stuart was infested with all sorts of demonic creatures. So, armed with his rock salt and holy water, he had set off to help those poor Stuarts.

The exorcism had been going smoothly (well, not _smoothly, _but as smoothly as could be expected under the circumstances) until Dwight had decided to draw a pentagram on one of the walls that was adjacent to Dalton's vast gardens. That was a bad idea anyway, but the fact that it was snowing outside and Dwight could barely feel his fingers made it that much worse, as the only thing stopping him from falling to the ground was the tentative grip he had on the uneven bricks that made up the wall.

Minutes passed and Dwight was beginning to lose feeling in his hands completely. Just one too-sudden movement could end in him falling; the fall would hurt him too badly, but it would _definitely _hurt. The last thing he needed was for someone to come and make him fall from his precarious position.

Was that too much to hope for? The answer was most definitely a _yes._

"Houston? What are you even doing up there?" Derek called. That was all it took. The sudden noise made Dwight jump, and then he was falling, waiting for the sharp pain as he came into contact with the ground.

"What on Earth-Houston?" Derek mumbled, confused as to how he had ended up sprawled out on the ground, weighed down by a shivering body. "What were you even doing up there?" He asked; he soon found an answer. "Really? A _pentagram?"_

_How could he be so stupid, hanging off a wall like that? He could have really hurt himself! He had no sense of self-preservation at all!_

Then Derek noticed something. Dwight hadn't said anything. Was he alright? Derek sat up slowly, and was relieved to see that Dwight was conscious, at least. He gently cupped the Windsor's face, and shifted slightly so that he was looking straight into Dwight's eyes. He wasn't crying, but Derek could tell that something was wrong by the way Dwight was biting his lip so hard that it was almost bleeding.

"Dwight, are you hurt? What's wrong?" Derek asked quietly. Dwight didn't reply, but his eyes flashed to his ankle for a fraction of a second, and that was all Derek needed.

"Is it really bad? Can you walk?" Derek inquired as he stood up, offering his hand to Dwight. Derek pulled Dwight to his feet, but when Dwight tried to put weight on his injured ankle, his legs buckled, and was only just caught by Derek before he collapsed onto the icy ground.

"I'll take you back to Windsor, don't worry." Derek assured Dwight, as he scooped up the younger boy into his arms bridal-style. Dwight let out a squeak of protest, but didn't try to move. Dwight may have been a Windsor, but Derek wasn't cold-hearted enough to just leave him out in the snow; the poor boy was already shivering.

The walk back to Windsor was quiet, but neither boy felt that it was awkward. Although, they did receive some incredulous looks from the other students. When they reached Windsor, Derek carried Dwight inside, not having to worry about the other Windsors; they were all outside, playing in the snow. Derek placed Dwight down gently by one of the leather couches in front of the fire place. Dwight didn't wince as he sat down, and Derek took that as a good sign. But he sat down next to Dwight anyway.

"Dwight, what were you thinking, you could've really hurt yourself!" Derek exclaimed, turning around to face the smaller boy.

"I was exorcising Stuart, I had to!" Dwight replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's not like I was seriously injured, anyway." Dwight added.

"Not seriously injured? Dwight, you could barely walk! I had to carry you!" Derek shouted.

"I didn't ask you to do that" Dwight retorted. "Why did you help me anyway? You're a Stuart!"

_Why did he help Dwight? _Derek thought._ He just didn't want him to get ill, that's all-anyone would do the same thing. But then, why did he stay in Windsor with him, when he could have just left? _Derek soon found that he didn't have an answer.

The two boys glared at each other for what seemed like hours, before Derek made the first move. He grasped Dwight's waist before pulling the other boy towards him, crushing their lips together. Dwight gasped; it was his first kiss after all, and he wasn't expecting it.

But he didn't push Derek away. He moved his hands to rest on Derek's shoulders, and eagerly leaned into the kiss. Dwight tentatively ran his tongue over Derek's bottom lip; he didn't really know what to do, so he was just guessing. Derek seemed to like it, though, if his reaction was anything to go by. He leaned forwards, pressing Dwight into the soft pillows that were scattered on the couch, nibbling on Dwight's lips. Dwight moaned, and wrapped his arms around Derek's chest pressing closer towards him. Dwight all but thought he had died and gone to Heaven when-

"AAAAARRRGGHH STUART!"

The Windsors had returned.

"GET AWAY FROM DWIGHT!"

"WHY IS THERE A STUART IN WINDSOR?"

"What's going on-ouch!"

"Reed, are you alright?"

Amongst all of the shouting, nobody noticed Derek quietly sneak out of Windsor, but not before giving Dwight (who was blushing furiously) a quick peck on the lips. Dwight was silently thankful that Reed had managed to cause a distraction; sometimes his clumsiness was a blessing in disguise.

Dwight silently slipped out of the common room and back to his dorm; the others were to busy arguing to notice him. The Windsors would undoubtedly questions him about Derek later, but in that moment, nothing could keep the smile off his face.


	4. Jogan

Logan sighed, falling backwards onto his bed. A new roommate. That was _just _what he needed. All he had been told was that the new guy was sent to Dalton for possession. Logan didn't know what to expect, but he hadn't gotten his hopes up.

So when said roommate walked into the room, he was surprised, to say the least.

He was beautiful. Tall (although slightly smaller than Logan) and slim, with pretty brown eyes, and hair to match. Not the junkie that Logan had been expecting.

It was only then that he noticed the bruise on the attractive boy's cheek. It looked new, very new, as if it had only been inflicted a few moments earlier. So, this guy was a trouble maker.

"What happened to your face?" Logan asked bluntly.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." The boy replied sharply.

Logan ignored the response. "You don't want to go mouthing off around here, kitten. A pretty little thing like yourself wouldn't last a week," he taunted.

The boy scowled at the pet name, "Oh really? And who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?"

"Logan Wright. Prefect." Logan smirked. "And you are?"

"Julian Larson. Now if you don't mind, I need to unpack."

Before Julian got the chance to do so, he found himself being pushed, rather forcefully, against the wall next to his bed. Logan used one of his hands to pin both of Julian's wrists above his head, the other moving hand to the smaller boy's face, one finger caressing the bruise.

"You think I'm joking, but I'm not, kitten." Logan murmured. "You're out of your depth; you don't belong here. You think you're so bad, just because you got caught with some drugs; but in here, at Dalton, you're nothing, and by the end of the week you'll just end up as someone's bitch."

Logan leaned forwards, capturing Julian's lips in a forceful kiss. He nipped sharply at Julian's bottom lip, and when he gasped, he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth. He ran his tongue over Julian's teeth, mapping out every inch of his mouth, only pulling away when Julian was gasping for breath.

"Possibly mine."


	5. Leedles

I'm sorry it's been so long, my lovelies, but I'm here now! Aussieshipwhore wanted some Leedles, so I thought I'd just combine it with the 'Our First Kiss' series.

xxx-xxx

Ethan and Evan Brightman stumbled through the corridors of Dalton Academy, clutching each other and trying to sustain their giggles. They had successfully set up another one of their legendary pranks, _oh, just wait until Charlie finds out._

Their laughter was short lived however, when they heard the sound of a piano coming from one of the nearby rooms. Huh, they hadn't even realised they were near the choir rooms. The Twins listened intently to the slow, soulful tune that was being played.

They didn't recognise the song but it seemed...sad. They didn't know how else to describe it. It was a beautiful melody, but it was so mournful. It made the Twins want to cry. It was in that moment that the Tweedles realised who was playing.

Logan. Only he could play something with such passion. The Twins gently opened the door to the choir room, the hinges creaking slightly. Logan didn't notice. It was only when he felt two bodies settling next to him, Ethan to his left, Evan to his right, that he looked up from the piano, although he continued to play.

Logan looked into Evan's eyes, and the Windsor immediately saw the haze that clouded his striking green eyes. By the look of pity and sorrow in Evan's eyes, Ethan immediately knew what was wrong.

Evan grasped Logan's wrist and pulled them away from the piano, as Ethan stroked some hair out of Logan's eyes. Logan didn't even try to resist.

"Logan," Ethan breathed, "what's wrong?" Evan had let go of Logan's wrists and had curled his arms around the Stuart's waist.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." Logan replied bluntly.

"It matters to us-"

"-_you _matter to us."

"No I don't, if I mattered to you, you wouldn't have abandoned me for Windsor." Logan stated. He wasn't angry, only upset. The Twins were stunned; they had never considered that Logan felt that way. But he had friends in Stuart, right? He had Derek and Julian.

"They're not the same," Logan whispered, as though he knew what the Twins were thinking, "they don't understand, not like you did. And it...it scares me"

"What does Logan?"

"What scares you?"

"It scares me how much I need you. I need you _so _much more than you need me." Logan said, his tone leaving to room for argument, as his hands moved back to the ivory keys of the piano. That beautiful, devastating melody filled the room, but moments later Ethan pulled Logan's hands away from the piano, and Evan cupped Logan's face in his hands, forcing the Prefect to look at him.

"Logan-"

"-don't ever, _ever _think that."

When Logan didn't respond, the Twins did the first thing they could think of - they kissed him. Evan pressed his lips against Logan's, gently running his tongue over Logan's bottom lip, carding his hands through Logan's golden hair. Ethan kissed up Logan's neck, nipping the sensitive skin, licking a stripe up to Logan's ear.

Shortly after, Ethan claimed Logan's lips, more roughly that Evan had, his tongue working its way into Logan's mouth, committing every detail to memory. Ethan's hands moved to Logan's shoulders, as Evan's moved to Logan's hips. Evan bit Logan's earlobe, occasionally licking the shell of his ear.

When they broke apart, the Twins smiled. While the haze hadn't completely left Logan's eyes, it had lessened somewhat. Logan also seemed more relaxed; he even had a small smile on his lips.

The Twins cuddled Logan to their chests, and vowed to stay by his side until he realised just how much he was worth, no matter how long that may be.


	6. Sebrek

Sebrek because...do I need a reason?

xxx-xxx

As Derek lay, panting heavily, on the thick, soft sheets of his bed, he turned slightly to look at the boy lying next to him. Sebastian was sprawled out on his back, his breath was coming in shallow gasps and he was shaking as he came down from his post-orgasmic high.

It was strange because, even though Derek had never thought that a boy could be described as 'beautiful', in that moment, Derek couldn't think of any other word that could describe him. He had given up on insisting he was straight a long time ago, partly because of the fact that Sebastian's vocabulary didn't seem to include the phrase "I'm straight".

Once Sebastian's breathing had evened out somewhat, he hauled himself out of Derek's bed and attempted to redress himself. But as soon as he tried to take a step, his legs gave way and he collapsed back onto the bed, earning a chuckle from Derek.

"Awww, Seb, was I too much for you?" Derek taunted. Sebastian would have made some witty and sarcastic retort, but he honestly didn't have enough energy. Derek smirked, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's waist and cuddling up to him. Sebastian tried to protest - usually he didn't stick around for long once the sex was finished.

After a brief struggle, Sebastian gave up and loosely rested his arm across Derek's chest, resting his head in the crook of the athlete's neck. Sebastian wasn't used to cuddling; it wasn't something he had ever really done, but he couldn't deny that it was nice being wrapped up in Derek's arms, with a comforting hand running through his hair.

It was then that Derek realised something; he hadn't actually kissed Sebastian, not properly at least. They had just had wild, passionate sex, but they hadn't kissed. Derek frowned - that just didn't seem right.

Derek suddenly felt the urge to change that, so, without warning, he cupped Sebastian's face with one hand and gently pressed his lips to the other boy's. Sebastian gasped, he hadn't expected that _at all. _But still, he kissed back, gently moving his lips in time with Derek's. He rested his hands on Derek's chest and rolled over until he was laying on top of him, never breaking the kiss.

Soon though, both boys were gasping for breath, and they were forced to pull apart. Derek admired the faint blush on Sebastian's face and how he was avoiding Derek's gaze, as if he was embarrassed. The kiss had been oddly intimate and that was something that Sebastian had never had before, and he was still waiting for Derek to realise his mistake and say that it was a mistake; that it shouldn't have happened.

It never came, though. Derek just pulled Sebastian's head down to rest on his chest, running his finger's though the Warbler's silky hair. Sebastian soon fell asleep but Derek stayed awake for hours, silently watching the boy in his arms, never intending to let him go.

xxx-xxx


End file.
